This invention relates to a tufting machine, and more particularly to a multiple-needle skip-stitch tufting machine.
The art of skip-stitching in the tufting of pile fabrics is well-known, as illustrated in the J. L. Card U.S. Pat. No. 3,016,029, issued Jan. 9, 1962; the Rockholt U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,259,088 and 3,259,089, issued, July 5, 1966; and the Dedmon U.S. Pat. No. 2,989,014, issued June 20, 1961.